The Disease
"There is only one cure for anyone infected with the disease - a quick death by incineration." -FTU scientist The Disease (Grey Plague, FANP-001) is a destructive ultrarvirus that attacks the brain/neurological structure of the victim. It is the only known ultravirus in the galaxy - it seems almost intelligent. Properties The Disease is capable of infecting anything with a neurological center of some sort, making it the only known ultravirus in the universe. It has some of the basic qualities of a retrovirus, though it has the reproductive capabilities of Lentviruses. It is generally spread via contact with body fluids in the victim, though it can take advantage of any form of inter-cellular transportation. The Disease has two main virus-transmitting types - Type A and Type B. Type A Type A viruses attack the neurological center of the host. They first insert their RNA into the cell, then detatch and move towards another target. The RNA quickly enters the nucleus of the host cell, replicates its basic functions, then replaces the old nucleus with its own, modified copy. The first areas targeted by Type A viruses are the primary motor cortex and the premotor cortex (or their equivalents), although the virus will eventually replace the entire brain - excepting the prefrontal cortex, which it simply destroys. The purpouse of Type A viruses is to gear the host towards spreading the disease, and the copied brain is entirely programmed to infect other, non-infected entities. Replicated cells often see some degeneration, leading to some regression in motor skills, and often an utter lack of self-preservation in Feral-Type hosts. Type B Type B viruses attack the dermis (or other out-most cellular structure) with the intent of infecting other entities. Type B enters the dermis with a similar tactic to Type A, injecting RNA and leaving. However, Type B does not entirely replace the affected cells, but instead programs the cells to create more Type As and Type Bs in addition to their normal function. The virus also causes the cells to lose all pigmentation and turn grey, though the purpouse of this is unknown. Viruses created by Type B infected cells make their way to the epidermis, where they are ready to enter the next host via exposure to bodily fluids. Treatment Those infected with The Disease cannot be treated, as the disease itself mutates its capsids every time an attack on it is attempted. It develops so quickly that it is called by some an ultravirus - a virus with intelligence and the ability to infect anything. The only cure for the disease is to kill the host, then incinerate it - otherwise, the virus will find a way to escape the body and move on. Variations A few variations of The Disease have been documented, each with unique properties. Cold Hand Variant This variation on The Disease can withstand the extreme cold of space, as discovered by an unfortunate crew that simply passed by an infected ship - The Disease hitched a ride on the equipment, and managed to get into the ship when the equipment was pulled in. Universal Host Variant This variation of The Disease has the ability to take over other, microscopic organisms. This allows it to become airborne, hitching a ride on pollen, bacteria, and even other viruses. This variant seems to have mutated as a branch-off during the Tri-Unum's first encounter with The Disease, though the majority of The Disease seems to hold to the original form. Sleeper Variant This variation of The Disease hides deep within the infected's body, generally within the intestines of the host. Other than some minor intestinal pain, it will not attack in any other way until it can sense greater amounts of life around it. This variant's attack is far quicker than the Original's, but its cellular degeneration is far greater, leading to less-effective vectors. Origin The first notable apearences od the disease was on a planet inhabited by both Monsteara and Maxim-Cre. The outbreak first manifested in a Maxim-Cre city, and was dealt with like any other disease, with the infected being sent to science facilities to be observed as the disease progressed in the host. Unknown to the goverment, a few infected avoided quarantine from the government and continued to evade capture. Soon most of the population in one of the Maxim-Cre cities became infected and then the disease began to spread agressively. The more part of the infected became Feral with only one goal in mind - spread the disease. The military garrison tried to fight against the rising hordes of infected, even resorting to more destructive methods, but it was in vain. An evacuation of the city was commenced and even those that were infected, but still had yet to manifest signs of aggression were left behind. The military garrison fought until every soul that could be saved was aboard a battlecruiser or gunship and being evacuated to the nearest city. A single gunship was overrun with the hordes of Ferals and Pacifists, which travelled to the nearest Monstearian city. The Monsteara had no idea what had been happenning at the now smoking Maxim-Cre city - they thought that maybe criminals were attacking the city or something was going wrong with the city's Fission-Fusion Reactors. They believed the latter when the reactors went nuclear and detonated, destroying the Maxim-Cre city. When the gunship arrived a large crowd had gathered around the dock that it had landed on. No one expected the horde of infected - whom they had assumed were the only survivors - that swarmed out of the ship and tore into the crowd. The disease spread through the city like wildfire, the very air carrying the contagion, leaving no one uninfected. The city fell and no one escaped. After that The Disease continued to spread from city to city engulfing the entire planet in chaos, only a few ships full of souls survived the aftermath. Fleet Exterminatus arrived at the planet and began the first purge on the planet, which involved wiping out all life on the planet. No one knew where this Disease had come from - possibly an ancient race left it behind in one of their labs, or some science experiment had gone horrifically wrong. The data containing where it came from was wiped out in the nuclear explosion of the Maxim-Cre city. Unfortunately, The Disease escaped the planet before the purge was complete, and has since spread violently throughout the Universe. It is considered one of the greatest threats to the Tri-Unum's security. Types of Infected Feral Ferals are those hit by the full extent of The Disease, completely losing all free will and becoming servants of the ultravirus. Pacifist Pacifists are those hit by the full extent of the disease, but with some of the prefrontal cortex left over - leaving them with their sense of morals, but no free will. This strange combination creates infected who spread the disease via non-violent methods, such as grabbing you and sticking their hands in your mouth. These infected generally have greater cognitive abilities than Ferals. Thinker Thinkers are those who, for one reason or another, were never affected by the Type A virus. This means they can still think for themselves, but are still capable of spreading the virus to others. They are generally left alone by other infected, but are still considered a threat. Gripper Grippers are those who, for one reason or another, are immune to the Type B virus. This means they cannot spread the disease, but are under the control of the ultravirus. Grippers will try to manouver people into the path of other infected, and will also attack anything that threatens The Disease. Immune Immunes are those who are utterly unaffected by The Disease, and do not transmit it. These people are rare, especially since other infected seem to actively seek them out and kill them. Ongoing research is going on, trying to figure out what makes these people immune. Category:The Universe